<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA Oneshots by Tsuyaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416706">BNHA Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyaki/pseuds/Tsuyaki'>Tsuyaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villain!Deku [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M, Multi, Song: I Am Damaged (Heathers), Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyaki/pseuds/Tsuyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshots for bnha<br/>yeah the title is pretty self explanatory xD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A &amp; Monoma Neito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villain!Deku [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Am Damaged - BNHA Heathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am bored so here we are<br/>sooooo</p><p>first chapter is based on "I Am Damaged" from Heathers: The Musical</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku's lips curled upwards as he stepped towards his machine. He supposed it was kind of twisted in a way. Here he was, about to become a mangled corpse in a few moments, and he couldn't help but smile. At least, he thought, they'd be safe. After all, it was his fault that...</p><p>"DEKU!"</p><p>The freckled boy's head snapped to face the blonde behind him, eyes widening in horror. His heart skipped before throbbing with a dull pain that he couldn't control.</p><p>"Kacchan...," he mumbled softly, wind running through his bloodied hair.</p><p>"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he demanded, stepping forwards to charge him.</p><p>Izuku paused for a moment before giving him a teary smile. "I'm... restarting," he whispered, causing Katsuki to freeze.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kacchan," the boy whispered breathlessly, giving a shaky smile as he pressed his hand against his face. Tears dripped down his freckled cheeks as he spoke, with a softness in his voice that Katsuki hadn't heard in years. "You were right," he smiled brightly despite his streaming tears. "I really am just a worthless Deku."</p><p>Katsuki's jaw tensed. "What are you doing?" he asked, a hint of both anger and sadness in his voice.</p><p>Izuku turned around, placing his hands on the machine before him. The wind swirled around the two boys, the only noise in the silence of the barren landscape. Izuku's eyes dragged themselves across the land's craters and destroyed buildings before falling upon his fingertips which hovered above a keyboard. "I told you...," he spoke softly much to Katsuki's confusion. "I'm giving the world another chance."</p><p>"DEKU, YOU... YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING SOMETHING STUPID!" he barked, though there was a twisted pain in his voice. Izuku didn't have to turn to know that there were tears in the blonde's eyes.</p><p>"It's too late for me, Kacchan," Izuku turned his head slightly, giving the boy a bright smile which sent a chill down his spine. "I'm... too damaged. Far too damaged. But," he softened his smile, "You're not beyond repair. Just... stay around here. Make things better. 'Cause you beat me fair and square."</p><p>"DE-"</p><p>"Please stand back now." His eyes flicked backwards. "A little further." Izuku smiled sadly, beginning to type. "I don't know what this thing will do."</p><p>"THE HELL?! KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted, tears streaming down as he leapt forwards. He stiffened, however, finding himself being pulled back by Kirishima. "LET ME GO!" he kicked wildly, attempting to escape the boy's grasp. "DEKU GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"</p><p>Kirishima gritted his teeth as he continued holding the boy. "I'm... I'm sorry, Bakugo...," he said sadly, gazing sadly towards Izuku.</p><p>"Hope you'll miss me," the green-haired boy said softly. "And you know I worship you."</p><p>"STOP, DEKU!" he shouted, practically begging Kirishima to be dropped.</p><p>Izuku took in a sharp breath. "I'll trade my life for yours."</p><p>"OH MY GOD - NO!"</p><p>"And once I disappear...," he spoke softly, typing away. "Clean up the mess down here."</p><p>"DEKU PLEASE!" Katuski wriggled around in Kirishima's arms, escaping and rushing towards the boy.</p><p>Izuku turned around and gave the blonde a sad yet bright smile, causing a sharp pain to shoot through Katsuki's heart. His finger then grazed a button, causing a force field to appear around him.</p><p>Katsuki clenched his teeth as he pounded on the wall between them, tears streaming down his cheeks. "NOT THIS WAY!"</p><p>Izuku took in a rattly breath. "We're friends right?"</p><p>Katsuki choked on his tears, repeatedly slamming his fists on the force field before slowly falling limp and dragging himself downwards. "Please...," he whispered, letting out horrible, gut-wrenching sobs as Kirishima pulled him away. "Please...! YES, DEKU!" he shouted painfully, "WE'RE FRIENDS!"</p><p>The freckled boy sent the blonde one last smile. "I'm glad." He then turned, finger pressing forcefully into a red button. "Goodbye... Kacchan."</p><p>The blonde's eyes widened and a mangled scream escaped his throat as he watched explosions ignite within the forcefield, which would've left Izuku nothing more than a memory.</p><p>Their love is God.<br/>
Their love is God.<br/>
Their love is God.<br/>
Their love is God.</p><p>Katsuki allowed tears to roll down his cheeks as he fell onto his knees, whispering. "Say hi to God..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's not much to say other than I'll be doing one-shots here<br/>it's likely that none of them will totally focus on ships but idk that might change- xD<br/>im not sure if there will be other fandoms either (like, i might do steven universe, demon slayer, something like that, but the majority will be bnha :P)<br/>if the stories are well-liked I suppose I could make them into full stories<br/>also, if the ideas aren't weird as heck, I could write requests lel</p><p>anyways<br/>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meant To Be Yours - BNHA Heathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl i kinda hate this<br/>...and it probably should've been before "I Am Damaged" but that's not the order in which I wrote them so B)<br/>XDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku stepped towards Bakugo, arms outstretched and eyes wide. "All is forgiven, Kacchan! Come on," he smiled, coming off more threatening than intended, "Get dressed! We're going to the pep rally tonight, aren't we?!"</p><p>Bakugo's eyes flickered backwards and he took a step, careful not to set Izuku off. "I..."</p><p>The freckled boy's face fell slightly. "Wh-what? Are we doing this again?" He buried his head in his hands for a moment before running his fingers through his hair, giving Bakugo an ominous grin that sent a chill down his spine. "Remember when we were kids? It... it was funny, huh?" </p><p>With each step that the green-haired boy took forwards, the blonde moved back, glancing backwards and gulping as he neared the wall.</p><p>"You chucked me out like I was trash. For that," he nodded to himself, "You should be dead. But, but, but!" he grinned, grabbing onto Bakugo's shoulders as he pushed him into the wall. "Then it hit me like a flash! What if...," his lips curled into a grin, "The high school went away instead?!"</p><p>With Izuku's words, Bakugo's eyes widened in horror, mind racing with ideas on how to escape. He glanced to the side and bit his lip - not too keen on hurting the boy in front of him, but also afraid that if he moved, he'd send Izuku into a rage. "Uh..."</p><p>Izuku turned with a manic grin on his face, finger pointed into the air. "Those hero students are the key!" While the boy was preoccupied, Bakugo slightly inched to the side, freezing when the green-haired boy whipped his head around, a sadistic smile spread across his cheeks. "They're keeping you away from me!"</p><p>The freckled boy stepped forwards, taking in a harsh breath as he wrapped his fingers around Bakugo's chin. The blonde gulped at the manic look in his eyes, entirely contrasting his frown. "They made you blind - messed up your mind - But!" he grinned, forcing Bakugo to look into his eyes, "I can set you free!"</p><p>Izuku's eyes trailed downwards and his brows furrowed, arms falling to his sides as he walked over to the wall. He began tracing the paint with his finger, mumbling to himself. "You left me and I fell apart... I punched the wall, and I cried." The boy's head suddenly shot up, a wild look in his eye as he curled his hand into a fist. He glanced down for a moment before pounding on the wall with a sort of desperation, "BAM BAM BAM!"</p><p>Heaving, the boy turned slightly, seeing Bakugo by the window and frowning. However, after a moment, he shook his head and danced towards the boy. "Then I found you changed my heart, and set loose all that truthful stuff inside!" Despite his poisonous words, Izuku smiled softly, brushing his hand against Bakugo's face and causing the boy to stiffen. "And so," he grinned, dropping his hand, and backing away, "I built a bomb!"</p><p>Bakugo froze, horrifiedly watching as Izuku gleefully jumped around and giggled to himself. "Tonight our school is <em>Vietnam! </em>Let's guarantee," he flashed a smile at Bakugo, causing him to gulp, "They never see their senior prom!"</p><p>"Deku, let's talk abo-"</p><p>Izuku shot him another smile before placing the blonde's hand in his own, smiling softly. "I was meant to be yours," he sang quietly, dancing with Bakugo as if they were at a ball, "We were meant to be one." He raised his head, giving the blonde a sort of desperate look that caused his heart to fall, "Don't give up on me now! Finish what we've begun!" </p><p>The freckled boy's voice became quieter as he stopped, shakily holding Bakugo's hands and glancing downwards. "I was meant to be yours..."</p><p>Bakugo squeezed the freckled boy's hands, causing him to look up with a sad smile. However, within mere moments, he ripped his hands back from the blonde, causing his hands to fall to his sides.</p><p>He clenched his fists, looking down at them and grinning, "So when the high school gym goes BOOM!" he threw his hands upwards, before winking and making gun motions, "With everyone inside - pkhw pkhw pkhw pkhw!"  </p><p>Izuku ran his fingers through his hair, seeming to have forgotten Bakugo was even there. "In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!"</p><p>He gained a dreamy look in his eyes, not noticing as Bakugo crept away towards the closet, and instead dancing to his words. "We, the students of U.A. High," he recited, "Will <em>die.</em> Our burnt bodies may finally get through... to you. Your society turns out slaves and blanks - no thanks. Signed, the students of U.A. High." Izuku raised his head, grinning. "Goodbye!"</p><p>Upon noticing that Bakugo was no longer there, Izuku's eyes widened, his eyes darting around the room fervently. "Kacchan? Don't you want to do this with me?"</p><p>Bakugo remained silent in the closet, knees pressed against his chest. Although he attempted to keep still, he was unable to repress a wince caused by the boy's despair and crack in his voice, allowing Izuku's eyes to  trail towards his hiding place.</p><p>"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors!" he said hopefully, attempting to lure Bakugo back out, "Bring marshmallows - we'll make s'mores!" He hugged himself, light tears rolling down his cheeks as he lowered his voice. "We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"</p><p>He shot his head back up, desperately pounding his fists on the wooden doors of the closet. "I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can't take it alone! Finish, what we've begun...!" Izuku's lip trembled as he slowly kneeled in front of the door, Bakugo's breath hitching at his pleading voice. "You were meant to be <em>mine</em>! I am all that you need!" He pressed his hands against his chest, grinning as tears fell from his eyes. "You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!"</p><p>The freckled boy waited expectantly for a moment before taking in a shaky breath and forcing himself upwards. And, inside the closet, Bakugo bit his lip, eyes wandering to a nearby rope.</p><p>"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled desperately, pounding on the door once again. "Open the door please! ...Kacchan! Open the door! Kacchan! Can we not fight anymore please...? Can we not fight anymore...?!" </p><p>Izuku trembled, offering a sad smile and gesturing towards the closet even though Bakugo couldn't see. "Kacchan, sure you're scared. I've been there. I can set you free!" </p><p>Bakugo stiffened slightly, fingers stumbling over themselves as he tightened the rope once Izuku rose his voice. </p><p>"Kacchan!" the freckled boy laughed angrily, "Don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three!"</p><p>The boy paused for a moment, listening for any sound. However, unable to even hear a hint of movement, he began his countdown. "One... Two..." He gritted, his teeth, kicking the door. "Whatever!"</p><p>Izuku breathed heavily, fists clenched as he glanced around the closet. "Kacchan?" he mumbled quietly, calmer than before. However, once he saw the boy's hanging body, he froze, eyes wide.</p><p>"Oh my god - no!" he cried out, grabbing desperately onto the blonde's legs as tears ran down his cheeks. "Kacchan!" </p><p>Breaths shaky, he buried his head into the blonde's legs, voice slightly muffled. "Please don't leave me <em>alone</em>... You were all I could <em>trust</em>. I can't do this alone..."</p><p>The room remained silent for all of a moment before Izuku gritted his teeth, forcing himself away from the boy and standing straight. "STILL - I WILL IF I MUST!"</p><p>At the sound of a creak outside, Izuku's head snapped to the side. The boy then bit his lip, stealing a quick, sad glance back at Bakugo before tearing his eyes away and climbing out the window.</p><p>"Bye... Kacchan...," he mumbled sadly.</p><p>---</p><p>"Katsuki?!" his mother called, peeking her head into the room. "I brought you a snack, brat!" She glanced around the room, confused as to why she didn't see anyone. "...Katsuki?"</p><p>The woman's eyes widened, hands flying to cover her mouth as she stared at her son, a horrified expression on his pale face. </p><p>Tears began to pour down her cheeks when, without any warning, Bakugo peeked an eye open, letting out a slight gasp when he saw his mother and scrambling to get down.</p><p>The blonde gritted his teeth, wincing as he fell, before stumbling towards his mom. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "It wasn't real."</p><p>His mother looked down at him, still forcing away the bile that was rising in her throat. "Then... Why?"</p><p>He glanced away, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought of Izuku's manic smile. "To get away."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this trainwreck! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Christmas Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>july is the perfect time for a christmas chapter B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man's white hair tangled in the wind, the red cap on his head barely able to keep the curls at bay. His glasses sat crookedly over his nose, skin slick with sweat as he stood in the middle of his night routine. He then turned slightly before hopping off, following a bright, red light as he hurried away.</p><p>"Every year," Aizawa mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, having failed at capturing the vigilante for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"You know," Tsukauchi mused, "He seems familiar..."</p><p>Aizawa raised a brow, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Tsukauchi paused before shrugging. "I'm not sure."</p><p>"Well, anyways," Aizawa sighed, "We've yet to capture him even though he's been around for several years now. And I really don't feel like waiting another year."</p><p>"Maybe we should just let him go," Midnight offered. "I mean, he's doing good around here. He's cleaned up quite a bit of crime and such."</p><p>"It's still vigilantism," Aizawa replied gruffly. "And that's illegal."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Tsukauchi sighed, "Aizawa's right. Unless he has a license, our mysterious vigilante has no reason to be practicing heroics."</p><p>Midnight raised her brow. "Couldn't we give him one?" she offered. "It's an idea, but..."</p><p>Tsukauchi shook his head, "It's still up in the air - especially since he's only around on this one day. Anyways," he turned towards the two pros, "Head home for now. I'll let you know if he's spotted again. It's not 6am just yet, so he'll be around for a few hours or so."</p><p>Aizawa sighed as he walked away. "Fine. Just make sure we catch him."</p><p>Tsukauchi nodded, and Midnight did the same, each member of the group splitting up.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Aizawa continued on home, huffing once he stepped inside. "I'm h-"</p><p>He glanced upwards, seeing Hizashi on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa in hand, covered in head to toe with fluffy red and green as he grinned. "Hey there, Shou!" he greeted warmly.</p><p>Aizawa raised a brow. "What's the occasion?"</p><p>Hizashi cocked his head to the side, gesturing to the TV. "It's Christmas! It's time for our movie marathon!"</p><p>Aizawa found himself walking into the living room, eyes slowly widening as he saw the jolly man - Santa Claus, a story from decades ago - laughing and flying into the sky with his sleigh.</p><p>His mind then immediately flickered with an image of the vigilante, causing him to let out a simple word. "Oh."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god<br/>Thanks for reading xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monoma's Rocky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what a heckign title<br/>also I put in way more effort than was probably necessary but hey its fine B)<br/>XDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile tugged on Monoma's lips, though, in all honesty, it looked more like a wicked smirk. After 3 brutal weeks of training his quirk, he was finally able to put his powers into action - all in the form of a joint training session.</p><p>He, of course, was taunting the students of Class 1A. It wasn't that he liked him, he had admitted to Kendo, it was just that it was irritating how they had all of the spotlight on them just because they were in the right place - or rather <em>wrong</em> place, considering what happened - at the right time with the whole villain fiasco.</p><p>Now, though, he'd be able to prove that 1A wasn't any better than 1B. They were <em>better</em> - or at the very least equals.</p><p>"Ahh, you're the guy with the hardening quirk, yeah?" Monoma smirked, stepping in a circle around Eijiro Kirishima.</p><p>The redhead grinned, bending down slightly and hardening his hands into makeshift weapons. "You bet."</p><p>Monoma chuckled. "I figured you'd get cocky. After all," he mused, "You're a part of Class 1A - the prodigies."</p><p>Kirishima paused before frowning. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm just saying that Class 1A thinks they're better than everyone else when in reality half of the lot isn't cut out for heroics," Monoma shrugged, laughing to himself.</p><p>After Monoma's words set in, Kirishima dropped his playful personality. "Dude, that's not manly. Don't trash talk my classmates like that."</p><p>Monoma's lips quirked upwards. <em>Bingo</em>.</p><p>While Kirishima's mind began to think about defending the honor of his classmates - Zuko style on a grander scale - he was less concentrated. And that, of course, gave Monoma the perfect window to attack.</p><p>By provoking the redhead, he forced his movements to become more predictable, only worsened by Monoma's continued taunting and simple dodging of his attacks.</p><p>"C'mon, man!" Kirishima furrowed his brows, breathing more heavily as he kept lunging forwards. "Stop dodging and fight me!"</p><p>Monoma stopped for a moment. "Fine," he said with a smirk, only to rush towards the redhead.</p><p>Kirishima regained his grin and ran towards the boy. "That's what I'm talking about!"</p><p>Just as Kirishima was about to throw a punch, however, Monoma slid to the left, tapping the boy on the shoulder and snatching his quirk for himself.</p><p>As the redhead turned, looking confusedly at him, Monoma laughed and activated the copied quirk. He felt as his skin began to stiffen - a weird sensation, he thought briefly - and raised a brow at Kirishima. "Didn't expect that, did you?" He paused for a moment before adding, "Probably because your class is so confident that they'll win all the time that you didn't even bother to worry about what I'd do."</p><p>Kirishima let out an annoyed sigh before smiling. "Whatever, man. I guess that was pretty smart of you."</p><p>Although a bit taken aback by his friendly response, Monoma then rushed forwards, attacking the boy with his power.</p><p>From there, it was a mind game, really.</p><p>The two were matched in power - their hits carrying the same amount of force and their defenses blocking each one. All Monoma had to do was break his <em>mind</em> rather than body.</p><p>"I knew that U.A. sometimes let in rejects, but who would've thought so many could worm their way into U.A." Although Monoma was merely taunting him, his mind <em>did</em> briefly flicker with the image of Hagakure and Mineta before he shook his head and grinned at Kirishima's annoyed glance.</p><p>"That's not manly."</p><p>Monoma chuckled. "You keep saying that. Is Class 1A lacking in brain cells as well? Can your lot only figure out one simple sentence?" After a few moments of silence, he smirked. "Sorry, do you need me to dumb that down for you?"</p><p>Kirishima furrowed his brows, but Monoma continued before he could reply.</p><p>"I see that you're friends with the Hot Head," the blonde grinned, eyes flicking towards Bakugou who stood on the sidelines. "I feel sorry for you." Monoma grinned as the redhead faltered in his movements as he became more upset, allowing the blonde to get a hit in, surprising him enough that Monoma could push him closer to the edge of the boundary.</p><p>After a moment, Kirishima gave a kind laugh. "I see what you're doing."</p><p>Monoma's eyes widened before he suppressed his shock. "...What do you mean?" he said, trying to act as if he hadn't the faintest idea of what the redhead meant.</p><p>"You're just trying to mess with me," Kirishima replied, laughing.</p><p>Monoma was caught off guard enough so that the redhead could spin him around and push him out of boundaries, causing the blonde to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.</p><p>After a moment with a shocked expression, Monoma laughed. "I guess you aren't such an idiot after all."</p><p>Kirishima grinned. "Thanks. And," he offered a hand, "That <em>was</em> pretty cool."</p><p>Monoma brushed away the smile that threatened to sneak its way onto his lips, shaking his head as he pushed Kirishima's hand to the side and stood. "I admit defeat, but I'll win at some point. I'm not worse than you - remember that."</p><p>---</p><p>"What was that all about, Monoma?" Kendo sighed. "I thought you were about to get along with someone for once."</p><p>"Psssht," Monoma laughed in his signature way, "As <em>if</em> I could get along with those Class 1A idiots!"</p><p>The blonde then ducked Kendo's chop, causing the girl to roll her eyes. "Whatever. Sooner or later, you're going to have to make friends with them."</p><p>"Over my dead body," Monoma grinned, turning towards the next fight in progress - Todoroki vs. Aoyama.</p><p>"Poor kid," Kendo mumbled after a moment, clearly referring to Aoyama. "He doesn't stand a chance."</p><p>"Hey," Monoma said without thinking, "That's not very manly of you."</p><p>Kendo was about to apologize when she did a double take, staring wide-eyed at Monoma. "What did you just say...?"<br/>Monoma paused for a moment before laughing it off. "Guess that redhead rubbed off on me."</p><p>"Mhm...," Kendo said before turning.</p><p>The blonde would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned, though, as his mind tossed itself around, skin feeling as if it were crawling. However, he didn't have much time to ponder, as, after 2 more fights or so, the exercise was over.</p><p>"Alright, classes!" All Might grinned. "I'm proud of all of you for doing your best! Also, good on the sportsmanship, young ones! Now!" He gestured towards the crowd. "I'd like all of you to go congratulate your classmate on a good fight."<br/>While everyone nodded and split off, Monoma stood still, suppressing a groan as he watched the cheery redhead approach him.</p><p>"Good fight, man!" he grinned, sticking his hand out.</p><p>Monoma rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. However, without him even remembering it, his right hand found itself in Kirishima's, shaking it in good will. The blonde quickly pulled his hand away, letting out a cough before looking at the redhead. "Good fight, I guess," he sighed.</p><p>"Thanks, man!" Kirishima said brightly, causing Monoma's lips to twitch upwards rather than his usual frown.</p><p>"No problem!" he said without thinking, freezing in place once the words escaped his lips. He could feel the sets of eyes on him - after all, this most <em>certainly</em> wasn't normal behavior for him. "...But next time I'll crush you!" he added maliciously, hoping it'd cover up his previous words.</p><p>Kirishima looked incredibly confused, but Monoma didn't bother staying any longer to explain, instead walking back over to Kendo and now, Tetsutetsu.</p><p>"I thought you were about to be <em>nice</em> for a second," Tetsutetsu laughed.</p><p>"But," Kendo sighed, "You just had to ruin it."<br/>Monoma laughed, though there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "Well Class 1A doesn't deserve my h- respect," he forced out, shaking off the 'hate' that was bubbling to the surface in his mind.</p><p>Tetsutetsu raised a brow, but Monoma simply shook him off, glad to have the attention off him once Vlad King appeared to lead them back to class.</p><p>"By the way, man," Tetsutetsu appeared beside him, nearly causing Monoma to jump and putting a confused expression on the other's face. "...Uh, anyways... I saw that you were a lot better with your quirk!" he grinned.</p><p>Monoma smirked. "Yeah, well, weeks of training pays off."<br/>"What's different?" Kendo asked from his other side. "I mean, besides from you being better at using quirks.</p><p>The blonde grinned. "Well, now...," he paused for drama before continuing, "I can copy a quirk for up to a <em>day</em> if I don't stress it."</p><p>"Woah, man!" Tetsutetsu grinned. "I can't believe you improved that much!"<br/>"I'm sure there are drawbacks, though," Kendo mentioned.</p><p>"None that I can see," Monoma replied proudly. "I mean," he said, hand to the side, "I can't use the quirk for more than 10 minutes at a time without at least a 10 minute break, but I can keep it for much longer now."</p><p>"Impressive," Kendo laughed. "Now stop bragging already and let's get over to lunch."</p><p>Tetsutetsu beamed. "Yeah! I'm starving!"</p><p>Monoma laughed at their antics before an unsettling feeling churned in his stomach as his eyes fell upon Class 1A.</p><p>Why did he feel so...</p><p>Happy?</p><p>A voice suddenly sounded before him, catching his attention. "Hey, Tetsutetsu, man!" Kirishima grinned, walking towards the metal-quirked boy.</p><p>Tetsutetsu laughed, walking towards him and initiating the secret handshake they had made. After being done, Monoma watched as the two talked, shaking his head and ignoring the pang in his chest as he walked towards the lunch line.</p><p>"Oh hey, Monoma, right?" he heard Kirishima say, causing him to freeze.</p><p>"What do you want?" Monoma asked snappily, attempting to push back any kindness.</p><p>Kirishima looked a bit surprised before laughing. "You're a bit harsh, man."</p><p>"Sorry," Monoma said before thinking, freezing once the word escaped his lips. "I mean... er...," he stammered, "<em>Not</em> sorry!"<br/>Before anyone could see his shaking hands he hurried towards the lunch line and grabbed his food, falling into a seat next to Kendo and sighing.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked as he picked at his food.</p><p>Monoma paused for a moment before giving another frustrated groan and burying his head into the table. "I have no idea."</p><p>The blonde lazily watched as Tetsutetsu slid into the seat next to him, laughing to himself.</p><p>"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked annoyedly.</p><p>Tetsutetsu shrugged off his harshness, used to it by that point. "Just good catching up, y'know."<br/>Monoma felt his eye twitch. "Whatever..."</p><p>The metal-quirked boy raised a brow towards Kendo. "What's got him in such a bad mood?"</p><p>Kendo shrugged. "Maybe it's just one of his mood."<br/>Monoma groaned in reply. "I don't know what's-"</p><p>"Hey, uhm," a nervous voice said, and the blonde looked up to see a fluffy-haired boy in front of the table.</p><p>"Oh, Midoriya, right?" Kendo asked kindly. "Whats up?"</p><p>Midoriya laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Anyways," he coughed, "Since you tried helping us earlier with the whole robot thing - even if it was wrong - I thought I should warn you too." Monoma heard a swear of protest in the back - no doubt from Bakugou - and held back a snort as he sat up.</p><p>"We don't need your help," Monoma said. Or at least that's what he <em>meant</em> to say. Instead what escaped his lips was a kinder "Thanks, man." He froze, suddenly, looking at Kendo as she shook her head.</p><p>"You don't need to be sarcastic," she said, rolling her eyes and causing Monoma to sigh in relief. "He's trying to be nice."</p><p>Monoma simply hummed in reply, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. <em>Why in the world is he feeling so... Nice today!?</em></p><p>"Well uhm, anyways," Midoriya laughed nervously, "I heard..."</p><p>Monoma's mind tuned out the rest of what he was saying, only worry creeping into his mind. However, once he finished speaking with a smile, he felt words bubbling to his lips.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, Midoriya," Kendo smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, man!" Tetsutetsu grinned. "That was-"<br/>"Super manly!" Monoma finished for him, slapping his hands to his lips. His table looked at him confusedly while Midoriya looked awkward as he nodded before slinking away.</p><p>Tetstetsu furrowed his brows. "...Are you mocking me?"<br/>Monoma stared at him with a pained look. "No."</p><p>Kendo cocked her head to the side. "Why do you look like you want to cry?"</p><p>"Because I can't stop whatever's going on!" Monoma yelled in frustration, throwing his hands into the air, only to nervously smile as he saw everyone in the near vicinity staring at him. "Anyways, I feel super gross. Like, I <em>don't</em> want to mock Class 1A," he shivered.</p><p>"So," Kendo blinked, unimpressed. "You're being a good person."<br/>"That's the problem!" Monoma whisper-yelled, exasperated. "And I don't understand why!"</p><p>"Maybe," Tetsutetsu offered, "We should ask some of those 1A kids. A lot of them seem pretty smart when it comes to this kind of thing."</p><p>Kendo nodded. "Especially Midoriya. Apparently he's some sort of hero fanatic."</p><p>"Tch," Monoma crossed his arms and looked away. "As if I'd accept help from those <em>nice people</em>," he finished, letting out a frustrated groan as his 'loser' was replaced.</p><p>"You know," Tetsutetsu grinned, "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."</p><p>Once he received a death glare from Monoma, the metal-quirked boy simply shrugged with a smile.</p><p>"We could always ask Vlad instead, I guess," Kendo offered.</p><p>Monoma pondered it for a moment. He didn't want to seem like an idiot, but he didn't want to be stuck like that forever. After a moment, he gave a hesitant nod. "Fine. But <em>only</em> tell him."</p><p>Kendo laughed. "Whatever."</p><p>"Telling your secret wouldn't-" Tetsutetsu began before being cut off.<br/>"Be manly," Monoma finished, not even bothering to groan at that point.</p><p>Once Tetsutetsu finished cramming his face with food, the three got up from lunch early and headed towards the teacher's lounge.</p><p>"He'll be in there, right?" Tetsutetsu asked.</p><p>"He should be," Kendo said.</p><p>Monoma winced. "Along with the rest of the staff, I imagine."</p><p>"Don't worry," Kendo offered, "We can always just ask to see him in the hall.</p><p>The blonde seemed to accept that and so the three continued until finally making it to the room.</p><p>"Are we sure about this?" Tetsutetsu asked nervously. "I mean, there's a lot of-"<br/>"I'm sick of being nice!" Monoma barked, throwing open the door and scanning the room full of surprised teachers. "Where's Vlad Sensei?!" he demanded.</p><p>Kendo laughed nervously, coming from his side. "Sorry about him. We're just looking for our teacher."<br/>Aizawa - the teacher of 1A - didn't even bother turning around. "He's out to lunch."<br/>"You've got to be kidding me!" Monoma groaned before suddenly grinning. "Thanks anyways, Aizawa Sir!" he chirped. After earning the stunned looks from half the room, he buried his head in his hands. "End me."<br/>"What's up with him?" Present Mic chuckled.</p><p>"None of your business," Monoma sneered before replying. "I can't stop being nice!" He then blinked, slapping his face.</p><p>Present Mic raised a confused brow. "And... that's a problem?"<br/>"He's just not usually like that," Kendo smirked, causing Monoma to shoot her a dirty look that held <em>way</em> too much kindness.</p><p>"When did this start?" Nezu spoke up from the back. Everyone's attention turned towards him as he stepped up to the front, keeping up his signature smile.</p><p>"I don't know," Monoma relented.</p><p>"I think I know," Kendo offered, finishing once all eyes were on her. "It was after the joint matches.<br/>Nezu smiled. "Who did you fight with?"</p><p>Monoma blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"I'm curious to see if it has anything to do with your... issue," Nezu suppressed a laugh, making Monoma want to punt the furry creature across the room. Nevertheless, he answered with a sigh.</p><p>"I don't remember his stupid name. He's all about manliness or whatever." He turned towards Tetsutetsu and pointed at him with his thumb. "Basically him but like... red."<br/>Aizawa put down his coffee, groaning. "Kirishima."<br/>"Hey!" Tetsutetsu said, offended. However, the conversation continued despite his protests.</p><p>"And did you copy his quirk?" Nezu asked.</p><p>"Of course," Monoma rolled his eyes before adding an annoyed, "Sir."</p><p>Nezu gave a slight laugh. "And both classes have been practicing their quirks for weeks now, yes?"</p><p>Aizawa glanced towards the students, and each nodded.</p><p>"Well!" Nezu smiled, clapping his paws together which only made a dull tapping sound if anything. "I think I've figured out your problem."</p><p>"Woah!" Monoma grinned. "That's so cool!" He then slapped his forehead again, dropping his smile. "Just tell me what it is."<br/>Nezu put his hands behind his back and said - way too cheerfully for Monoma's case - "You copied Kirishima's personality!"</p><p>Monoma blinked. "What?"</p><p>"I seem to remember that you have a quirk that copies other student's powers," he explained, "And you've been training for quite a while. I heard from Vlad that you can do it for much longer than normal now as well."</p><p>Monoma raised his brows, unimpressed. "And?"<br/>"For whatever reason, your quirk <em>also</em> copied the user's personality. My personal guess is that it was to best emulate their quirk, but that's only a guess," Nezu said, sipping tea that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"That's nice and all," Monoma replied despite his curiosity, exasperated, "But how do I fix it?!"</p><p>"Hmm?" Nezu raised his head. "That's easy. Just ask Eraserhead to erase your quirk."</p><p>Monoma glanced in between Nezu and Aizawa with a 'seriously?' look before Kendo elbowed him.</p><p>"Just go ask nicely," she whispered not-so-kindly herself. "It's not that hard."</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Monoma sighed and stood at Aizawa's desk. "Ugh... Can you... Erase my quirk?" he asked, swallowing his pride.</p><p>Aizawa didn't even flinch, instead opting to continue drinking his coffee as he worked.</p><p>Monoma's eye twitched at the man, as well as the suppressed laughter around him as his cheeks flushed red.</p><p>"Hello?!" he said annoyedly, waving his hand in front of Aizawa's face.</p><p>Aizawa finally turned towards him, deadpanning. "What?"</p><p>Monoma resisted the urge to shout. "Erase my quirk... <em>please</em>," he managed.</p><p>The man didn't even take a second to ponder. "Nope," he replied, turning towards his computer.</p><p>The blonde stared for a moment, absolutely bewildered before his expression twisted into one of absolute annoyance. "What do you mean, no?!" he barked, slamming his hand on Aizawa's desk.</p><p>While the teachers visibly winced, Aizawa raised his head, staring daggers into Monoma's soul and causing the boy to gulp and stand back. "Frankly, I don't appreciate how you treat other students. You allow your jealousy to get the best of you while disguising it as a 'tactic,' which is simply irrational. Unless you can get that attitude under check, I'm not going to help you. And, if I were your homeroom teacher, you'd already be expelled."<br/>The man then fell back down into his seat, slouching as if nothing had just happened.</p><p>Monoma turned slightly, dazed, before shaking his head and storming towards the front of the room. "Fine! I don't need anyone from Class 1A to help me. Even teachers!" he yelled before adding, "I'll just figure out another way to stop this!"</p><p>As the boy slammed the door behind him, the teachers exchanged shocked looks while Kendo and Tetsutetsu were left to awkwardly smile and apologize.</p><p>"He is so dead," Kendo said under her breath while grinning, causing Tetsutetsu to laugh nervously and internally pray for the blonde.</p><p>---</p><p>As it turns out, Kendo makes good on her promises, which Monoma learned when he received a swift chop to the neck, leaving him with as much pain as possible without falling unconscious.</p><p>"What was that for?!" Monoma snapped.</p><p>"I don't know," Kendo smiled, sending a shiver down Monoma's spine. "Maybe because you decided to throw a tantrum before leaving Tetsutetsu and I to deal with it?"<br/>Monoma paused for a moment before deciding he was too young to die. "Whatever. You don't have to deal with me for the rest of the day anyways, so just leave."<br/>Kendo traded her anger for confusion. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The blonde stopped in front of his dorm room, having led Kendo and Tetsutetsu to it, before opening the door. "If nobody sees me, nobody will know. All I have to do is stay in here all day," he said proudly, as if he were the most intelligent being on earth.</p><p>"This isn't going to work," Kendo sighed as Monoma closed the door.</p><p>"On the contrary, my friends!" he yelled from inside, sitting down on his bed. "I've prepared multiple things to keep me occupied, and I've already grabbed food so there's no need to leave!"</p><p>Tetsutetsu raised a brow. "What about the bathroom."<br/>Monoma paused for a moment, and it seemed as if Kendo sensed what he'd say.</p><p>"No, you're leaving you're room for that. Don't even <em>think</em> about it."<br/>The blonde's mouth snapped shut. "<em>Fine</em>. The bathroom's only down the hall, anyway. How bad could one break be?"</p><p>...As it turns out, pretty bad.</p><p>Later, Kendo found herself walking into the main room, confusedly looking at everyone else's awed expressions. "What's going on?" she asked Shiozaki.</p><p>"Well, to put it nicely," the girl with vines for hair replied, "...Monoma is being... Well, nice!"</p><p>Awase nodded, a surprised look on his face. "He came in here and complimented everyone."<br/>Kendo suppressed a snort. "Ah. And where is he now?"</p><p>Honenuki pointed towards the kitchen. "In there. Making something, I think."<br/>"...Does he even know how to cook?" Kendo asked, concerned.</p><p>"Who knows, but apparently he's making cookies!" Tokage grinned. "I'm not gonna complain about that!"</p><p>Kendo smiled and shook her head before wandering into the kitchen, eyes widening as she saw Monoma at work.</p><p>He was speeding around the area, grinning brightly with powder on his cheeks as he mixed, cleaned, cooked, etc. - the whole shebang.</p><p>"Monoma?" she said.</p><p>The blonde raised his head, waving towards Kendo with a smile. "Hey, Kendo!" he chirped. "I thought I should make some treats for everybody!"</p><p>Kendo blinked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Better than ever!" he replied, gasping when he heard the timer go off. As he pulled out a sheet of cookies and placed them on the counter, he smiled. "It seems like I've made too much..."</p><p>"What happened to staying in your room?" Kendo asked, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"Hm? Oh," Monoma laughed, "I had to use the bathroom and decided I was hungry. I didn't want everyone else to be hungry so-"</p><p>"I see," Kendo cut him off, barely able to hide her smirk. "And what will you do with the extras?"</p><p>Monoma shrugged nonchalantly, setting the cookies onto a cooling rack. "I guess I could give some to Class 1A."</p><p>Kendo nearly choked on her own spit. "Wh-what?!" She knew that he was being nicer, but she hadn't expected <em>this</em> much.</p><p>The blonde raised a brow. "What? Is there something wrong with that...?"</p><p>She paused for a moment before shaking her head and straightening herself. "...Not at all... Just uh... Let me know when you go. I'll grab Tetsutetsu and we can all go there together."</p><p>"Ah, great!" Monoma grinned. "I'd say it was manly, but well," he gestured towards her. "Anyways, see ya soon!" he chirped, beginning to focus only on his baked goods.</p><p>As Kendo walked out of the kitchen in a daze, Tetsutetsu stopped her.</p><p>"What in the world is going on?" he asked, glancing around. "Everyone's freaking out."</p><p>Kendo stared into his eyes, letting out a surprised laugh. "Monoma's baking treats for everyone."</p><p>"Oh, well-" Tetsutetsu paused before staring at her, bug-eyed. "What?!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Kendo laughed, falling onto a chair. "I guess it's not bad, but it's kind of weird."</p><p>Tetsutetsu raised a brow, sitting next to her. "You're tellin' me..."</p><p>"Luckily," Kendo tossed him a mischievous smirk, "I got him to agree to take us with him when he delivers to 1A."</p><p>The boy blinked. "No way."</p><p>Kendo snorted. "I know, right? I never thought he would've been nice to <em>them</em>. But here we are."</p><p>Tetsutetsu laughed and grinned. "I can't wait to see that."</p><p>---</p><p>As soon as Monoma was done baking, he passed out the treats with a smile, complimenting everyone he saw and relishing in the delighted expressions he was earning. And, finally, he stepped up to Kendo and Tetsutetsu, a few extra trays in hand. "Alright!" he grinned. "Let's go before it gets late!"</p><p>Both nodded, sharing glances as they followed him.</p><p>"Y'know, it's kind of weird how he's acting, don't you think?" Kendo offered quietly.</p><p>Tetsutetsu raised a brow. "I thought we already knew that."</p><p>"No, I mean... He copied Kirishima's personality, right? So why...," she gestured towards Monoma, who was skipping along, "Is he acting like <em>that</em>?"</p><p>The boy paused for a moment. "Maybe... Oh!" he raised his finger. "Principal Nezu said that he'll copy their personality. Maybe he doesn't know Kirishima's full personality, so he's trying to replicate it by trying out several different things. Like before he was barely being nice, and now he's being <em>totally</em> nice. Eventually he'll find a middle ground."</p><p>Kendo considered this. "You might be right. And Kirishima did seem like a good guy in general."</p><p>Tetsutetsu grinned. "Exactly."</p><p>"We're here!" Monoma finally chirped.</p><p>"Oh boy," Kendo laughed under her breath as they stepped up to the entrance.</p><p>Balancing the trays in one hand, Monoma knocked on the door before resituating himself. After a few moments, a familiar green-haired boy opened the door.</p><p>"Hello? He asked confusedly, looking between everyone.</p><p>"Hello!" Monoma greeted, smiling.</p><p>Midoriya looked entirely confused, prompting Kendo to step forwards, suppressing her laughter.</p><p>"Hey, Midoriya. We brought you guys some treats because we made too much."</p><p>Midoriya furrowed his brows for a moment before smiling. "Thanks!" He glanced over the three, "...Do you want to come in?"</p><p>Tetsutetsu grinned. "Yeah!"</p><p>The green-haired boy nodded and yelled something behind him before opening the door, revealing the entirety - or at least most - of Class 1A sitting in the main room.</p><p>"Sorry it's not very clean in here," Midoriya laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I-"</p><p>Suddenly, the class rep of their class - Tenya Iida - rushed forwards, shaking each of their hands quickly, nearly causing Monoma to drop everything. "I apologize for the mess! And," he glanced towards Monoma's trays, taking them from him, "You shouldn't be carrying these as our guest!"</p><p>Midoriya tossed the three an apologetic smile, but to his surprise, Monoma grinned.</p><p>"Thanks, Iida!"</p><p>Even Iida seemed a bit taken aback, but he offered a grin in return. "I'll be right back after putting these down."<br/>And, while he rushed away to set the trays down and grab plates, Monoma, Kendo, And Tetsutetsu stepped inside. Already, Class 1A was suspiciously eyeing the blonde, taking notice of the clear signs that he was the one who baked everything.</p><p>Once Iida came back with everything, Kirishima grinned, grabbing a cookie for himself.</p><p>"Who made these?"</p><p>Monoma raised a hand. "I did!" he chirped.</p><p>Class 1A's shocked reactions didn't do much for Tetsutetsu's and Kendo's attempts not the burst out laughing.</p><p>Kaminari picked up a cookie, whispering towards Kendo as he inspected it. "Hey... Are these poisoned...?"</p><p>Kendo couldn't help but laugh. "No, they're not."<br/>Kaminari looked surprised, but shrugged and put the cookie into his mouth, smiling as he walked away.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Midoriya asked, furrowing his brows as Monoma happily chatted away with Kirishima.</p><p>Kendo grinned. "He copied Kirishima's personality."</p><p>Midoriya furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He's been training his quirk and, apparently, now he copies the person's personality in order to best replicate the effect," she offered, taking a bite of her own cookie. "It's pretty great."</p><p>Midoriya's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. "I see!" He then walked off, muttering happily to himself and causing Iida and Uraraka to laugh.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud voice yelled across the room. "Hey!" Bakugou barked, grabbing the room's attention. "What are these extras doing here?!"</p><p>Monoma turned towards him, a twisted expression on his face that made Kendo's heart drop. <em>Uh oh... Did the affect wear off...?</em><em><br/></em>"Oh, Bakugou!" Monoma suddenly grinned, clapping.</p><p>Kendo slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not the laugh. <em>Ohmygodhejustcouldntrecognizehim</em>.</p><p>Bakugou looked more surprised than anybody. "...Are you high?"<br/>Tetsutetsu howled out with laughter, as did most of the room.</p><p>The angry blonde, however, continued looking around in confusion. "What...?"</p><p>Midoriya quickly walked over and explained something to him, causing his eyes to widen as he straightened himself.</p><p>"Seriously?" he finally said. "Wow."</p><p>Monoma simply smiled, offering him the tray. "Want anything?"<br/>"Yeah...," Bakugou pushed it away, "No." He shook his head and turned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going back to bed and hoping this s***** fever dream disappears by tomorrow."<br/>"Bye, Bakubro!" Kirishima shouted after him, grinning and earning himself a middle finger. However, the redhead simply laughed, and Monoma was noticeably studying him.</p><p>"Bakubro?" he inquired.</p><p>Kirishima turned towards him, grinning. "Yeah. It's his nickname."</p><p>"I see...," Monoma mumbled.<br/>And that was the start of a problem.</p><p>That problem was the fact that Monoma now had Kirishima's personality down pat.</p><p>The two were even closer in personality than Tetsutetsu and Kirishima - and the three of them together were a <em>real</em> problem. Not because they caused any issues, though. It was just... Weird.</p><p>Still, Kendo didn't say anything. Instead, she watched with amusement as the situation went down, secretly recording some interactions so she could <em>maaaybe</em> tease Monoma about it later.</p><p>"That's so manly!" the three said in unison towards the action movie that was playing, causing half the students in the dorm to laugh as they exchanged grins.</p><p>But, Kendo supposed, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>---</p><p>By the next morning, Monoma was back to normal. It was like a hangover, he figured. His head pounded like crazy, and he could only remember fuzzy things from the previous night.</p><p>And he did <em>not</em> like what he remembered.</p><p>Bursting into the main room, he saw everybody happily chatting away before Shiozaki smiled.</p><p>"Hello, Monoma!" she chirped.</p><p>Monoma blinked. "Oh no."<br/>Awase raised a brow. "What's wrong?"<br/>The blonde looked like he wanted to die. "It was real..."</p><p>Tetsutetsu then walked into the room, putting his arm around Monoma with a grin. 'Hey, man!"</p><p>Monoma suddenly froze before throwing the boy's arm off. "No! Noooooo no no! Get away! Do not talk to me!"</p><p>"Welp," he sighed, smiling, "It was nice while it lasted."<br/>The blonde attempted to escape by walking outside, but was only met by Kendo, who tossed him a mischievous grin. "You back?" she asked.</p><p>"I hate everything," he replied, giving her the answer she needed.</p><p>"You know," she smirked, "I have some videos..."</p><p>Monoma's eyes widened. "Don't you <em>dare</em>."<br/>Kendo let out a laugh. "Fine, fine. I won't show 'em to anybody. But," she raised her head, "I'm totally forcing you to watch them later."<br/>The boy's eye twitched. "I hate you."</p><p>"Clearly you don't, Mr. Baker," she grinned, causing the boy to turn red.</p><p>"Whatever!" he barked, storming back inside and throwing himself back into his room. God, he hated whatever in the world happened yesterday - especially the fact that everything was gradually coming back to him. It was worse that way.</p><p>A slow burn.</p><p>Still, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he did. In fact, he almost felt... Warm.</p><p>Not that he'd admit that.</p><p>---</p><p>Monoma brushed off anyone who attempted to talk to him during the second joint training exercise, placed the day after the first. He was sure that he might punch anyone who brought up the previous night.</p><p>"Guess he's back to normal, then?" Midoriya laughed.</p><p>Kendo nodded, sighing yet smiling. "It was nice while it lasted."</p><p>"Tch," Bakugou rolled his eyes. "More like weird as hell."</p><p>The two tossed Bakugou a glance, but he simply ignored them and walked away to find his fighting partner.</p><p>Monoma was dreading having to fight Kirishima. Unfortunately for him, everyone was paired with the same partner for a week. A whole <em>week </em>before he could get rid of the redhead.</p><p>Yaaay.</p><p>So, when the blonde had to fight Kirishima, he was careful and quiet. He didn't bother attempting to taunt him, instead opting to end the fight as quickly as possible.</p><p>"C'mon, Monoma!" Kirishima grinned, "What happened?! I thought you were gonna win this time?!"</p><p>Monoma rolled his eyes, dodging the boy's attacks.</p><p>After a few more tries, the redhead paused. "Are you really not gonna try?"</p><p>"I don't really want to deal with <em>that </em>again, thanks," Monoma sneered.</p><p>Kirishima sighed. "C'mon, man. That's so not manly of you."</p><p>Monoma ignored the slight smile that attempted to worm its way onto his face. "Whatever," he sighed. "You asked for it."<br/>And so, Monoma rushed towards the boy, twisting around his arm and pinning him to the ground.</p><p>Despite the fact that it wouldn't have been possible without the element of surprise, the blonde grinned. "Guess I made good on my promise."<br/>Kirishima chuckled from beneath him. "I guess so."</p><p>After the time was called, Monoma brushed himself off, watching as Kirishima pushed himself up. Although hesitant, the blonde rolled his eyes and offered his hand.</p><p>Kirishima stared at the gesture for a moment before grinning and taking his hand and pulling himself, shaking it once standing straight. "Good fight, man."</p><p>Monoma sighed before just <em>barely</em> smiling. "Yeah, good fight."</p><p>Tetsutetsu raised a brow, turning towards Kendo. "I thought his quirk wore off?"</p><p>Kendo simply grinned, watching as Monoma trudged up to them while flexing his hand. "Oh, it did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oml<br/>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>